The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to techniques for diagnostic medical imaging, such as ultrasound medical imaging. In diagnostic medical imaging, systems may be configured to capture images of a subject. In some cases, diagnostic imaging may enable multiple images to be captured at a high frame rate. Multiple images captured at a high frame rate sequentially displayed may be viewed as a video. In some cases, a cine-loop may be generated. A cine-loop is video wherein an end frame of a video may be stitched to a beginning frame of a video such that the video may be played over again in a sequential loop for a desired number of iterations. In some scenarios, stitching frames according to a period of a moving imaged object may be difficult, and may generate a stitching artifact wherein the end frame does not coincide with an end of the period of the moving imaged object.